A Pirate's Life for Me
by ghostanimal
Summary: Dani is a poor gypsy girl. Sam is a princess. One day, the two best friends are kidnapped by Captain Plasmius' Ghostly Crew. Will they escape? Used to be Untitled. Rating went up. No longer discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Sam smiled and relaxed in her seat as the show began to start. She always loved watching Circus Gothica whenever it came to her kingdom, mainly because her poor, yet very talented best friend lived in Circus Gothica. Her snobby parents refused to let Dani live with them, so Sam resorted to always visiting the show. After all, if the _princess_ was going, then it must be a lovely show. And if the priness is such a **_big_** tipper, then they'll tip big too. She brushed off some dust of her black dress and purple dress before her violet eyes turned their attention back to the show. She smiled as Freakshow came onstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Freakshow said, pausing slightly for dramatic effect. "I give you...the gypsy girl Dani!"

The sixteen year old girl swung onto a rope, the momentary glare from the gold chain around her ankle glittered in the light. Her waist length black hair was tied into a ponytail before it was tightly braided. Beautiful blue eyes were accompanied with excessive amount of blue make-up that even Sam could see from her seat, due to her show. Her black sleeveless crop top had a V-neck, which Freakshow insisted in order for more men to attend. Long black skirt that would reach just a bit above her ankles, which she would put on in a moment. Right now she had on snow-white short-shorts for she was doing acrobatics at the moment. It was originally a mini-skirt, but there was too much harassment directed towards the young girl.

Dani expertly moved her way around on the ropes before her male partner, named Elliot, accompanied her. While him upside down from the wooden bar hanging from the ceiling, he held onto a rope that was tighting secured around his wrist with the other holding onto the bar. Dani held the other end, and spun around in circles while holding on. She put the loose hold around her neck, and spun more, her figure a black blur as she spun, her arms and legs out at different angles. She slowly stopped, and held onto the rope again with her hand. Sam watched in awe as her partner began to move the bar back and forth. Dani suddenly let go of the rope and grabbed a metal circle. She did a bunch of tricks with the said hoop.

The performance concerning Dani rarely changed, but it never ceased to amaze Sam. She briefly wondered if she heard footsteps behind her, but a strangely new daring trick preventing Sam from paying attention. As Dani was doing a trick with two long red, curtain-like clothes, an African-American man swung on ropes at her and grabbed her. Dani fought against him as he made her land with him off to the side. Dani quickly collected her long skirt as she was dragged off. Everybody watched and clapped a bit, thinking that it was part of the act, but Sam knew it wasn't, but before she could protest, another man grabbed her. Everybody quickly realized that they were witnessing a kidnapping and jumped up, but it was too late.

The princess and the star of the show had been kidnapped by Captain Plasmuis' Ghostly Crew.

* * *

"Sam...where are we?" Dani asked aloud, her voice filled with worry.

"I think we've been kidnapped," Sam whispered back.

"Well no shit," Dani growled back, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The best friends were suddenly roughly dropped onto the deck of a ship. Sam looked up to see the face of an African-American woman. She had long black hair with an orange banana holding it back and green eyes. She had a yellow corset with an orange skirt that reached her ankles with brown boots. On her belt was a sword and a dagger was hidden in her boot.

"Who are these two?" she asked, looking down at them.

"The princess and gypsy girl Miss Valerie," the African-American kidnapper said. He had a red banana over his very short black hair with green eyes. He wore a puffy yellow shirt with green pants and brown boots with a sword on his belt.

"Captain Plasmuis would be pleased," Valerie purred her pleasure in what she was told as she roughly pulled Sam to her feet.

"Where are we?" Sam asked her.

"Aboard Captain Plasmuis ship Your Highness," the second kidnapper said. He had snow white hair with green eyes. He had a sleeveless loose black shirt that showed off muscles with a white belt that held his sword and loose black pants with snow white boots.

"Who are you three! Why did you take us?" Dani demanded to know.

"I am Valerie, Captain Masters first mate. This is Captain Plasmius' son Daniel," Valerie said, pointing towards one of the kidnappers. "And that is Tucker. He's just a pirate."

The African-American kidnapper waved at Sam, but gave a flirty grin at Dani.

"Hey babe. I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's TF as in Too Fine!" he said, using his line at Dani, who's response was to shiver in disgust and moved behind Sam.

"She'll come around. I think," Daniel told Tucker, who looked a bit depressed.

"Why did you get the gypsy girl anyway?" Valerie asked the two. "She's nothing but scum! A poor little beggar girl. Please tell me you merely took her as a distraction in order to take the princess."

"Dani's not scum! She's a human being!" Sam snapped. Valerie drew her sword out and put it to Sam's throat.

"Comments like that get you killed," she hissed. Sam didn't utter another word.

"She's the star of the show," Daniel explained. "Replacing her is impossible. Freakshow would give a lot to have her back. Just like how His Highness would give everything to have his little princess back."

"If nothing else," Tucker said suggestively, eying Dani's V-neck shirt and her short-shorts. Daniel took notice and handed the skirt that was still half-in the bag to her, which Dani eagerly accepted. "We can always use another slave on the ship. Or since this one is such a beauty, we can have her keep the men..._entertained_ on long journeys."

Dani shivered and clutched Sam's arm. Sam pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

"Good thinking. Now prepare the ship. Captin Plasmius on his way, and he must come back to a clean ship and chained up prisoners," Valerie ordered. Tucker made a face.

"Why do we have to take your orders?" he asked.

"Because you are a part of this ship. And I am in charge when Captin Plasmius is gone," she replied coldly.

"Yes Sir!" Tucker squeaked.

"I'm a woman!" Valerie snapped at him as he ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Tucker was put to work mopping up the deck, while Danny put Dani and Sam into the prison place where they were locked in. Both girls where scared and a bit confused. Sam was biting her nails slightly, and Dani tried to think of ways to escape if the situation called for it. After all, she knew Freakshow didn't care much about her and wouldn't pay a huge sum of money. And she'd be _damned_ if she became a slave or _entertainer_. From the spot they were locked in they could see what was going on.

"Attention!" Valerie said, after she was standing in the crow's nest to the ship. Everybody paused what they were doing and listened.

"Captain Plasmuis is coming back from his journey," Valerie began, pacing from her position on the crow's nest. "He sent a letter yesterday to me saying that this ship must be ready to set sail by the time he comes back, which should be by noon. Get to work!"

Everybody quickly scampered around the desk, preparing the ship. Nobody liked to argue with Captain Plasmuis, especially when he was tired and cranky from travel.

"I see him!" Danny yelled out as he spotted the flying figure fly towards them.

Everybody had a mini panic attack, and ran around and quickly finished up a few things before standing in a line. Captain Vlad Plasmuis lowered himself onto the deck, and looked around with his pure red eyes. His skin was blue, and his hair was in this V shape, and he had a white shirt with white pants, a red belt around his waist holding his gun, sword and a dagger. He had a long white and red cloak-jacket over him that reached to his knees.

"First Mate Grey," he said, smiling in a way that showed his fangs. "Did you get the princess like I asked?"

"Yes Sir. We also got a gypsy girl, Circus Gothica's most valuable performer. Freakshow would pay much to have her back," Valerie replied, stepping up to him.

"A gypsy girl?" he echoed. Valerie nodded and he grinned.

"Good. We'll set sail at dawn tomorrow. Send a ransom letter to the king and Freakshow now. Tell Freakshow that I want control of his circus, and all of his profits. Say if he does not agree then the gypsy girl becomes our prostitute. Tell the king that I want the kingdom, fifty billion dollars, and his crown. Say if he refuses, his daughter will become a common slave for us," Vlad began as Tucker wrote that all down before handing him the letters for his approval. Vlad nodded and handed it to his ghost vultures, which flew off with it to deliver it.

"Sam," Dani whispered, her voice cracking with fear. "Freakshow would never agree to that just to keep me."

Sam immediately accepted Dani when she clutched the princess and cried. Sam smoothed her hair soothingly as she continued to listen to the pirates.

"What now Dad?" Danny asked him.

"Daniel, my boy, now we celebrate a job well done. We have a gypsy girl, and the princess. Soon, we will have everything we want," Vlad told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Bring in some rum!"

Skulker went down below the ship and brought up a barrel. Everybody got a cup and grabbed some. Tucker got two, and offered it to Dani and Sam. Dani sniffed and wiped her eyes as the girls glanced at each other. They were hungry and thirsty.

"One cup," Dani informed him as they accepted it and drank it instantly. Tucker offered them a second, which they declined. He burped right after, making Danny laugh and Dani and Sam give a look of disgust.

"Soon they'll be too drunk to remember their own names," Sam muttered as one guy got his fourth cup of rum already.

"That's good," Dani whispered to her, sounding excited. "We can escape once they're too drunk to do anything!"

"Dani, you are a genius," Sam whispered back, smiling.

All they had to do was wait.

* * *

About a half hour later, the rum was gone. Only one of them was actually too drunk to do anything, and that was Technus, which was actually good because he talks too much and his talks are boring. He had over thirty cups and was fast asleep on the middle of the deck. Everybody just stepped over him.

"Valerie?" Vlad asked, finishing up his cup of rum.

"Yes?" Valerie asked, looking up from her cup.

"The gypsy girl...you say she performs right?" he replied.

"Yes. Apparently, she performs tricks from high above without flying and dances both up there and on the ground," Valerie told him, taking a sip.

"My men, and woman, seem to be getting bored. Go fetch her and bring her to me," Vlad ordered. Valerie nodded and walked over to where Dani and Sam were being kept, guarded by Danny. She unlocked the cell and pried Dani off of Sam and pulling her out. Valerie roughly pushed her towards Vlad, who in turn pushed her out onto the ship deck where she tripped and fell onto the deck face-first. Valerie tossed Ember a tambourine.

"Dance gypsy girl!" He called to her and Dani just stared at him slightly. She soon got the message that he wanted her to entertain them when he shot an ecto-blast at her feet.

With Ember playing the tambourine, Dani began to do the normal dance she did in Circus Gothica, which involved a lot of twirling, spinning and jumping. Most of the guys were the special drunk-the kind of drunk where she looked irresistible. They tried to look up her skirt when it flew out slightly, but to her relief, they didn't see anything. Until finally, Bertrand got annoyed and grabbed her skirt, pulling it off. Thankfully, she still had on the short-shorts, but also to her embarrassment. She paused in shock, but Vlad's ectoblasts told her to move it or else.

Tucker brought her out of her shock by grabbing her hand and spinning her. Dani nervously let him control her movements, him spinning her and picking her up. After a while...it was actually fun. She never danced with any guy other than her performance partner. Even though her partner now was half-drunk, reeked of rum and kind of pervy...she actually enjoyed the dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**-performs CPR on fanfiction-**

**-fanfiction comes back to life-**

**-fanfiction beats the crap out of me-**

**OW! OW! OW! OW! I revived you! Stop hitting me! -fanfiction stops trying to kill me-**

**YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND READ IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND! IT HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN!  
**

**Yeah, the rating went up. Mainly because I changed how they're treating Danielle, which is equal or similar to a prostitute because of her status.**

**ALSO! THE PEOPLE, EVEN WOMEN, ARE A LITTLE SEXIST. That's because this is set during SEXIST TIMES! DON'T LOOSE SLEEP OR CRY OVER IT!  
**

* * *

After the dance, Valerie returned the skirt, which was sewn where Bertrand had ripped it. Dani eagerly put it on before she was shoved back into the cell. Sam was already asleep and Dani laid on the floor and went to sleep herself.

That early morning, Vlad had the ship sail off. Danny had questioned why, since they had prisoners they may possibly have to return soon. Vlad had informed him of the new treasure location he found over a hundred miles away, which they could easily go to and return within a week.

"Sam, I'm scared," Dani whimpered again.

"I know Dani. I promise I won't let them do anything to you. If Freakshow won't give in, then I'll buy you," Sam promised.

"They might not accept that," Dani wailed, tearing falling down her cheeks. Sam patted her back comfortingly.

"Princess? My dad wants to talk to you concerning your kingdom," Danny said, opening the door. He offered an arm, and she hesitantly linked her arm with his.

* * *

Dani didn't realize she went to sleep until Tucker opened the door. It was day three of being trapped.

"Huh? Sam? You're back now?" she asked sleepily, sitting up. She yelped when Tucker yanked on her arm and pulled her to her feet. "You! Let go of me!"

"Calm down!" Tucker hissed, holding onto her tighter.

"You're going to rape me!" Dani shrieked. "You were the one who suggested I be a prostitute!"

Tucker grabbed her other arm and pulled on her so that she was facing him.

"Freakshow replied. He refused to pay up," Tucker informed her. Dani immediately burst into tears.

"I knew he wouldn't," she sobbed. Tucker patted her back and pulled her into a hug. She leaned into him.

"That's why I'm here. I can row you to shore. That is...if you want me to," Tucker said a bit slyly.

"What's the catch?" Dani immediately asked.

"This is kind of sudden and like, not-expected but...I'm tired of the pirate business. I'm ready to settle down and do something honest," Tucker admitted.

"What are you saying?" she asked, narrow eyed.

"Wanna be my wife?" Tucker asked bluntly. Dani stared at him, jaw dropped. She soon snapped out of her and pulled herself completely away from Tucker.

"What?" she hissed. "Are you insane? You really think I'm going to be your wife?"

"It's either the wife of a new business owner she can leave whenever she wants or a prostitute on a ship full of men that will be very bored on long trips," Tucker reminded her. She winced at the thought. Tucker held out his hand to her. Dani glared at it, before sighing and taking it.

"Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

"Sam, your dad's not giving in," Danny told her the instant they left the jail cell.

"What?" she yelped, unlinking her arm with his.

"Yes. He believes that you will understand that his kingdom is more important and that he cannot let it fall into the hands of my father," Danny explained. Sam's face fell. She was so sure...

"I can't believe this," she whispered, falling to her knees. "I was so sure...I knew Freakshow wouldn't pay for Dani...but I was so sure my dad..."

Danny leaned down and patted her back as Sam began to cry.

"It's going to be okay," he tried to soothe her.

"How? I'm going to be a pirate's slave!" she wailed.

"Not if you marry me."

Sam immediately stopped crying and stared with her mouth open in shock.

"What?" she nearly croaked. "Marry you? I'm a _princess_, you are a _pirate_. Not to mention you _kidnapped_ me. You think I'm going to _marry_ you?"

"Well...yeah."

"You're a moron," Sam hissed.

"You'll come around," Danny laughed, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Either way, the main point was to warn you ahead of time so you'll be prepared for when Dad talks to you."

Sam nodded slowly, another tear falling. Danny took out a half-dirty clothe and used the clean part to wipe them away. Sam took the clothe and stared at the dirt and greased that stained half of it.

"Does anybody wash your clothes?" Sam asked, staring at the various small stains she saw on his clothing.

"You're supposed to wash your clothes?" he asked amazed, this information new to him. Sam shivered slightly in disgust.

"Maybe I should become your slave," she murmured. "This place, and you guys, are filthy. Aren't there any women or something that take care of this ship for you?"

"Uh...we have Valerie, Ember and Spectra," Danny counted them off on his hands. "Valerie's too high-ranked, Ember claims she's allergic to cleaning and Spectra refuses to do it."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Does anybody cook for you?"

"Uh...no. We most eat stuff raw or cook it ourself."

"Eating stuff raw makes you sick!" Sam exclaimed. "Okay, I almost need to be your slave, just so I can take care of the place."

"You can take care of the place still if you're my wife," Danny said flirty, linking his arm with her's. Sam blushed lightly.

"Uh, I'm not too sure about that," she admitted. Danny moved his lips onto her's and kissed her. Sam, shockingly, didn't pull back but kissed back before he pulled away. He grinned at her before escorting her to his dad's cabin. He was dirty, smelled of the sea and rum, but he seemed sweet and was a good kisser. That was the first kiss from a boy she ever had, but she surprisingly liked it.


End file.
